Only Need One
by DoILookLikeAManWithAPlan
Summary: Nick realizes that if he is going to raise a kid after adopting a child of his own, he's going to have to have someone help him. So he asks Greg to move in with him. Slight AU...Rated M for slash


**Only Need One**

**Show: **CSI

**Plot: **Nick realizes that if he is going to raise a kid after adopting a child of his own, he's going to have to have someone help him. So he asks Greg to move in with him. Slight AU...

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.**

**Chapter 1 (?)**

"But come on Greg," Nick whined, as they stood across from each other looking at DNA specimens from a crime they were working on.

"Find someone on the day shift," the younger male said shaking his head. "As I can remember we're both on night shift."

"But-" Nick was stopped short by the beeping noises of the machines that surrounded them.

Greg was already working on the computer, pulling result after result. Nick narrowed his eyes at his coworker and friend. The younger male knew exactly what he was doing. He was teasing the older CSI.

Nick shrugged off his vest as he got off the twelve hour shift. He glanced over at Greg's locker and saw that the other male had just left it open. He smirked as he walked over to it. He peeked inside, looking around. All of a sudden a loud cough sounded from behind him. The other male turned around, hitting his head on the door of the metal locker.

"Fine I'll move in with you. Just stop going through my shit!" Greg said, almost yelling at Nick.

"Thanks you're a life saver Greg," the older CSI said pulling the younger CSI into a hug.

**Two weeks later**

Greg shoved the last box into Nick's small apartment. The other male was sleeping on the floor next to the couch; remote on his stomach. The male moving in walked over to Nick, picking up the remote and turned off the TV. The brown haired male jerked awake.

"You're supposed to be at the adoption agency."

"Yeah and you're supposed to have your shit off my bed."

"Just get going. Let me worry about my stuff."

Shinedown was blaring through Nick's apartment that afternoon. Nick groaned as he put his pillow over his head. It was noon and he was trying to get some sleep. It had been some time since Greg moved in with him and he was already beginning to regret it.

Nick's young daughter was sleeping in the bed next to him. Nick got out of bed slowly, trying to disturb her. He walked into the living room. The CSI went to the stereo and turned it off. The male looked around for the other.

"Greg, Lizzie's trying to sleep," Nick said when he finally found him in the kitchen.

Greg turned around slightly from the food he was cooking. His brown eyes widened. Nick could only smile. The Texan shook his head when Greg began to apologize.

"Just don't do it again," Nick said, waving his hand slightly. "You've seen Lizzie's fits. I don't want another one."

And just as he said that, little feet came from his room. The two males looked at the small girl who was wearing a Barbie nightgown. She was rubbing her eyes. The blond child looked at her uncle and her dad; tears started welling up in her eyes. Nick hurried over to her and scooped her up in his eyes.

"Please don't cry Lizzie," he said, trying to soothe her.

Greg jumped slightly when Lizzie let a blood curdling cry. The sandy blonde haired male walked over to the single father. He picked the little girl out of Nick's arms. Lizzie was quieted to a whimper and then soon there was no more sounds coming from her. The blonde child put her head on Greg's shoulder.

"You might not be good with kids Nicky," Greg said looking at his friend.

"She's yours for the day then Greggo," Nick said heading back into his room.

The Texan sat on the couch that was in the middle of the living room. A case file laid on the wooden coffee table. Various papers were scattered across it.

"Nick, you should sleep. It's your turn to babysit tonight," Greg said sitting next to him on the couch.

"But Greggo. I need to catch this guy. And why can't you watch her?" Nick asked looking at his roommate.

Greg shot him a look of "I'm going to work". It was one that Nick knew all too well. The dark haired male let out a sigh. He knew that he would have to deal with his daughter's constant crying when in his presence. The crying never seemed to cease. He leaned back on the couch, watching Greg as he got ready for work.

"Hey Greg. How long has it been since you got laid by that boy of yours?" Nick asked after mulling the question over in his mind.

Greg whirled around. A bright red tint was painted on his face. The young man thought that he had kept his sexuality a good secret. But then again, nothing seemed to slip by his roommate.

"I-It's been a few weeks," Greg mumbled after a few minutes of silence.

Nick's mouth formed a smirk. He turned the TV on and went to make sure that the bedroom door was shut and locked from the outside. The Texan didn't want his daughter to come wandering out of the bedroom when she woke up from her nap. He turned to face the other male in the apartment. The red tint continued to paint Greg's face. Nick couldn't help but let a chuckle slip from his throat.

The slightly taller male touched the smaller one's cheek, stroking it lightly. The Texan leaned down, kissing along Greg's jawline slightly. Nick gently pushed the other male onto the couch. Greg gasped a little as he watched his roommate undo their pants.

Once their bodies had been freed of clothes, Nick kissed down Greg's body. The smaller male's body began to tense up from the small caresses that the other male was giving him. Greg's boyfriend had never given him the attention that the Texan was giving him.

Nick's hands were led by Greg's down to his length. The older male smirked against his roommate's skin as he began to stroke him. The Texan mumbled something just before sticking a couple of fingers in the others ass. Greg sharply in took air before groaning. It had been too long since he had sex.

After stretching the smaller male, Nick pulled out his fingers. He watched Greg's face as he began to enter the other with his length. He began thrusting slowly at first, but quickly picked up speed. After a while, the Texan collapsed on the floor next to the Californian.

Greg laid on Nick's chest, snuggling into the warmth. A light smile was on his face. The light haired male lightly traced circles on his roommate's chest.

"You're going to break up with him right?" Nick asked.

Greg looked at the others face before saying, "Of course I will Nicky. I only need a phone."


End file.
